No 'room' for nuisances (TSODD Human Version)
by Sntakawa Toki
Summary: This is another Version of the Surgeon of DxDeath. Let me know what you think about the story. It's no primary story, and so it won't be updated as quick as The Surgeon Of DxDeath. It's still a story I work on pretty much though
1. chapter 1

**_The requested change!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do neither own_ _Highschool dxd, nor One Piece, as both series are owned by their respective owners._

 ** _Start._**

 ** _The fated fight against Kaido had finally started, as the strawhat crew had retrieved Sanji from the whole germa 66 chaos._**

 ** _They avoided the fight against the Yonko Big mom for now, as the Germa wanted to take revenge for big mom's betrayel._**

 ** _The Heart-Strawhat alliance had then sailed to Kaido, upon fighting the giant, finding eustass kid, who had been freed of the jail he resided in, joined the alliance and helped them battle the Yonko as well as scratchman Apoo._** **_Luffy was forced to use Gear fourth quite fast, since Kaido was just something else._**

 ** _The battle was hard and it drained every last ounce of their power to actually hurt him._**

 ** _Both parties having taken their fair share of punishment, tried to go for another round, but the pirate alliance now got to witness just how much the title Yonko meant, being crushed badly._**

 ** _The rubber man was about to be crushed, as his whole crew, eustass kid and Law were seemingly out._** ** _The Strawhat went into gear fourth: Tank man, being able to keep up with the muscle strength of Kaido, but the mugiwara only had mere minutes left._**

To avoid falling unconscious, the Gomu-Gomu no mi user stopped his gear fourth again and fought mostly with a combination of gear second and third, combined with color of arms haki, yet Kaido easily broke through every try to attack, not noticing how Law got back up.

"WELL...IT SEEMS TO ME, THAT YOU ARE NO CHALLENGE FOR ME AFTER ALL...I GUESS I'LL WIPE YOU OUT NOW."The Giant roared and was about to smash Luffy.

 _»Dodge, you moron!«_ Law thought, but seeing that his ally was out of breath, he realized that he was going to be crushed...

"...Room...!"The blue haired cried and with every last tinsy little ounce of Willpower he had left inside of him, he created a Room, big enough to even engulf Kaido.

"...Scalpel, Shambles..!"Law yelled...

 _From one second to the other,_ _the shi no gekai had switched placed with mugiwara no Luffy._

A loud smashing, squishing sound was heard and blood flew everywhere. Luffy, who's eyes widened upon seeing this, let out a shocked cry.

"Torao!!!"He cried, as he starred at the huge crater that was created.

He sprinted to it, not caring about the Yonko at the sec and looked for his ally/nakama.

As he couldn't find him, he seethed in anger and let out a huge amount of Conqueror's haki.

"Rrrrraaaargggghhh!"He roared like a beast, not noticing, that the Yonko's eyes were white and his mouth bloody. Before being crushed, Law had also received Kaido's heart, making the giant actually kill himself.

There was something odd though.

There wasn't even a single trace of Trafalgar's corpse, nothing.

Well at the moment the enraged future pirate king roared louder.

 _Picture slowly becomes black..._ The last words being able to be heard

 ** _"Gear fifth!"_**

 ** _Somewhere in a dimensional gap._**

Flowing around somewhere in the everything and nothing, the seemingly lifeless body of Trafalgar.D.Water.Law hovered around.

His body, bloody and scratched,

His heartbeat, non existent, His life...

ended, or so he thought..

A weird torquise light engulfed the former Royal Shichibukai of the seas and a loud roar errupted. The Op-Op no mi user's heartbeat suddenly returned as the light kept shining for a little.

 ** _"Time to get back up, Law."_** A dark loud voice grumbled and another roar errupted.

After some minutes, Law's eyes slowly opened, switching between closing and opening for a little.

As he got a clear look at the everything and nothing the dimensional gap was, he gritted his teeth, grabbing his sword.

"Where are you, Kaido?!"He roared and looked to the side, before noticing that he was flying."What the..."He began, hearing a loud beast roar. He instantly turned to the source of it, seeing a massive Dragon

 ** _"Listen, Human..."_** It said and despite wanting to cut this dragon due to his pent up anger at the moment, he listened.

 ** _"I am Great Red. I am a god, a dragon god to be precise and I was the one who revived you in the dimensional gap."_** He explained, yet Law didn't understand a thing.

"What?"He spoke simply and grabbed his sword tighter. ** _"HOHOHO~!_** "It laughed with it's monstrous voice.

" ** _..try to use your powers here, it won't work."_** The dragon laughed and as the surgeon of death tried to create a 'room', it didn't work.

"tch!...what do you want?!"The blue haired yelled and the dragon laughed yet again." **_I want you to live yet again."_** He replied as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"What?I am dead?I thought it was Kaido's devil fruit...why?Why do you want me to live again?"The shi no gekai said and the mighty dragon god laughed again.

 ** _"You've been quite entertaining to me. After the two idiotic dragons Albion and Ddraig became sacred gears, which I'll tell you about some other time, I got bored and looked for something...entertaining, stumbling upon you."The Dragon explained._**

The kietetsu wielder sighed and rose an eyebrow."I don't really get what you mean, so come to the point!"He barked and the dragon let out yet again another chuckle.

 _ **"I will revive you, but not into that boring world of yours, but into a way better world. Hehe...for me it's like a TV Show you know, you are the main character the crowd loves and so I will keep the show going. We'll talk another time, Law!"The Dragon answered.**_ _And before the Shi no Gekai could reply, he vanished in a blue light..._


	2. Awakening

**_Well here it is, Part two after quite some time. I really had no Ideas at the start, how to continue, but I thought about it when I had time and I came to the conclusion, that I may as well start from the beginning, but not before Issei joined, but when he is already in it. So it'll start with the_**

 ** _Asia Argento Arc_**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd/new born/etc. nor One Piece. Both are owned by their respective makers._

 _*START*_

Caught in his own mind, Law wasn't able to wake up. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know how to get away, but what he knew, was that someone prevented him from leaving his dream world...

He was Liying in an normal sized room, with a rather royal furniture and candels. In front of him stood three girls. One had red hair, one black and one white.

All were very surprised, yet also ready to act if needed."...Should I kill him?" The white haired asked. She had golden eyes, a smaller frame and seemed quite emotionless.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Rias."The black haired intervined,surprising the red haired. The black haided beauty had a normal frame, with a paranormal bust. The red haired quite the same."And why not, Akeno?I haven't planned on it, but still..."

"I think he looks handsome~He could be mine perhaps~"The violet eyed stated and giggled, with the other two sweat-dropping.

"Akeno...looks aren't everything.."Rias said."Well you can have Issei-kun, I'll take him."

Was all the blue haired Surgeon heard as he had suddenly woken up, for a second, a flame in his eyes.

"Who takes who?"He asked as he sat up in a sitting position. He analysed them percisely and kept on guard.

The spiky haired noticed that his attired had changed. He wore his punk hazard coat and beneath that the clothes he wore at the Sabaody archipelago.

He looked for his sword, which, to his dismay, was on the table behind the trio.

"Oh, you are awake~"The violet eyed spoke and kneeled down to him, holding her palm against his forehead."You don't seem to have a fever and we couldn't find any major wounds~"She explained and giggled.

"Who are you?Where am I?What is going on?"He asked in a no-nonsense tone, surprising everyone.

"Uhm, well this is the Occult Research Clubroom, I am Rias Gremory, the white haired girl is Koneko Toujou and the black haired is Akeno Himejima. To your last Question..." Rias replied.

"We've found you on the ground, unconscious and with a sword on top of you."Akeno continued, pointing at the long sword.

"...Your cap is on Buchou's seat, so no one would take it away.."The white haired added.

 _»Alright...analysation completed..._ _Redhead: Boss_

 _Weirdo: Follower_

 _W_ _hite haired emo: Follower_

 _What a weird bunch...and they said that I was here unconscious. Why did this overgrown butterfly send me here?«_

 ** _»Because the weirdest stories are bound to happen here. Perfect to see what you'll do«_**

 _»How the hell can you communicate with me?«_

 ** _»I've sealed a bit of myself into you, in order to keep an eye on you. If you play your cards right, you'll gain quite good positions. Forget the One Piece. It's nonexistent here. Your past has been dealt with in Dressrosa and so you can start anew here«_**

 _»I can not say that I like it...yet again. I think that I check that all out...«_ And so the conversation ended.

"I guess I have to thank you for your help...Thanks. I think I'll take my leave the-ngh!..."He started, only to be interrupted by a sudden jolt of pain shooting through his body..

»What the hell?!«

 ** _»I didn't do it on purpose. You are no Devil, so my power is a lot to take for your puny body«_**

 _»..Fuck you...«_

 ** _»Love you too«_**

Sighing, he got aquainted to the feeling. It was a bit painful, but nothing compared to the cut-off arm back in dress rosa, due to the _String Saw._

Now he wondered. Why didn't his re-attached arm send of the numb jolts any longer?

He rolled up his sleeve to see the bandage still attached.

 _»What did you do?«_

 ** _»Like I said. You'll get a restart, so I restored your body to 100%, not taking away your Devil Fruit powers.«_**

 _»Now that you mention it...I will ask you again, who or what created the Devil Fruits...«_

 ** _»Sure, Brat, do that, but right now, I'd concentrate on your greeting comitee«_** "..."

"Rias, why don't we make him a-"

Akeno wanted to start but, Rias interrupted her with a serious glare.

"We do not know anything about him. He suddenly appeared and if he is a enemy?"

"...are you?"The golden eyed bluntly asked and he rose his shoulders.

"I don't know that yet. I am...I have no clue of anything here and it's no use to keep any shit hidden from you..."

The spiky haired replied.

"My name is Trafalgar.D.Water.Law. I used to be a pirate in my world. Everyone was after a treasure. The so called _'One Piece'_. It was the treasure the Pirate King left behind. As I was a pirate myself, I soon started my voyage too, but before that, I worked with dark people, so don't expect me to be too friendly at the start."He started and they nodded.

"I am 24 years old, a very experienced Surgeon and I have the power of a Devil Fruit, a very rare object on my world which gifted the consumer with a special ability that no one else could ever have."

"A-A Surgeon as Pirate?"The sapphire eyed wondered out loud and blinked twice in shock."Yes, like I said."He replied and the smaller girl suddenly spoke up.

"...what power did your devil fruit have?"

She asked and the sideburns wearing man smirked. He extended his hand forward, just a bit above the ground and focused."... _Room.."_ He spoke and a blue celestial dome built up around the group.

"What is this?"Akeno asked flabbergastered."This, is the power of the OP-OP fruit(Ope-Ope-no mi) I can create a _room_ which makes everyone that enters it become my patient. I will not show my techniques off yet, as I still don't know about you, but if you are my allies, you have nothing to fear."He explained and dissolved the room.

"I used to have a crew, which I am worried about, but I told them, that If I was to be gone for whatever reason, they should join the allied crew a man and I formed."

"So you are not acustomed to our way of living at all...the age of war and all of that is over. Pirates do not exist here anymore. It's been decades since that and we now live in peace. Well the most of us."The redhaired explained and sighed.

"I am sorry for my rude behaviour. Are you hungry?"She asked and gave Law a genuine smile."Sure, but no bread." He answered and the young teen nodded.

She went to prepare some food then, while the black haired prepared tea, leaving Trafalgar with only the silent girl, who stared at him with an emotionless stare. She just kept observing him.

The blue haired did that in exchange too.

 _»She's clearly observing me. She doesn't trust me, but I don't care.«_ He thought and stood up. Her gaze hardened at that and her body tensed up, something law could recognize quickly due to his battle and anatomy knowledge.

He cracked his knuckles twice and stretched a bit, before sighing deeply.

 ** _»Before I forget it, brat, I've gifted you with the strength never to fall to your knees in front of someone again.«_**

 _»Hold up, didn't Trébol-ya said that to Joker?!«_

 ** _»Indeed.«_**

And in that moment he felt it. The power of a true emperor was now residing in his body. The Haoshoku, the colour of the supreme ruler, the power to let people bow down to your strength.

Trafalgar was forced out of his thoughts, as the black haired returned from making tea."Please take a seat, Law-kun~"She said and he took a seat on a couch.

Now being close to his sword, he felt a bit relieved and took the cup, as well as the little plate.

As Rias came back as well, she had a box wich had some different foods in it and a plate with sweets.

"I am very sorry, that we don't have the ingredients to satisfy your hunger, but I tried my best to make the best out of it."She said and placed the plates in front of him.

"Thanks..."The blue haired replied, but yet he didn't eat."What is it?Does it look that-"

"I don't like being stared at."He stated and the redhaired nodded, and so she started to speak with Akeno.

The grey eyed now began to eat. He surely had manners in that case. More than a certain rubber-boy, who ate everything like it was his last meal.

As he began to become accostumed to the food, which wasn't bad, but not as good as the curly-brow-ya's food, he felt stared at again.

The golden eyed had started starring at him, or so he thought. She was rather looking at the plate with the chocolate, which didn't go unnoticed by the Surgeon.

At first he wanted to eat it, so she'd be pissed, but he decided against it. He wouldn't want trouble already. These three were by no means normal and a little room to breath could never hurt.

And so he put his box down on the table and picked the plate up. Like he expected. The white haired's attention was glued to the sweets.

And so he held it in front of her, not looking at her, but resuming to eat his assortment of food.

"Koneko-chan, I think he's offering you the sweets. I don't mind, I don't want none~"The sapphire eyed stated and Akeno giggled."Me neither~"

And so the girl nodded and took the plate. She took the little fork and ate a little piece of chocolate, while Law ate his food.

 _»They look scarily alike when they eat«_ Rias thought and sweat-dropped.

After another five minutes, the blue haired was done with his meal and sighed.

"...Thanks..."He thanked and reached to his sword, the trio getting tensed up now. As he had grabbed it, it suddenly dissapeared, shocking the three girls.

Trafalgar had made it dissappear on purpose, and so the room kept silent.

"So...uhm, anything you want to know?"The red haired asked and the grey eyed nodded.

"What are you."He asked and the three tensed up."Isn't it obvious~?we are humans~"She replied, but he didn't buy it.

"You are lying. You are sweating, you are slightly shaking, you are avoiding eye contact and you explained yourself way too friendly."He stated and the black haired went wide eyed.

Rias sighed then and stood up. She snipped once and two jet black wings shot out of her back."I...we are devils."

She explained and the sword wielder rose an eye brow.

"You are shitting me, right?"

She suddenly flared an crimson red and black aura, surprising him.

"Not at all..."

"Rias, now that he knows, he could join us, right?I think that he must be a skilled swordsman, if he has such a of demonic energy reeking sword."

"You are right...so?Do you want to become a devil under the house of Gremory~?You can live for thousands of years and you'll be honored highly~"

"No thanks."He answered, shocking her."What?Why not?"She asked and he leaned back.

"I do not intend to take part in any of that crap. I don't want to live for that long neither and I also don't serve. My powers were what allowed me to stay on top."The swordsman explained, but the white haired suddenly spoke up.

"...That may have worked there, but devils are superior to Humans."She said and Trafalgar smirked.

"Want to test that?"He asked and the three nodded. And so they made their way outside.

 ** _Later..._**

"I won't hold back."Law stated and went into a normal fighting stance.

"A little warning. Koneko is a [Rook]

Like in the chess game. Her powers are her abnormal physical strength. She'll crush you if you don't watch out."Rias explained and law took his coat off.

They were now able to see quite some of his tatoos, as well as that his arms suddenly turned black.

It looked like an alloy to them and somewhat, it was."What is that?"

"Haki."He replied and even though she didn't completely know what it was, she thought that she had heard about it somewhere.

"Let's go."Akeno said and Koneko rushed at the Surgeon. She was quite fast, but he had encountered way faster people before.

He dodged her punches with ease, swiftly moving out of the way of the punches and later kicks. At some point he had enough of that and leaped over her with a corkscrew frontflip.

She was a bit surprised by that, but now got faster. Her punches became more rapid and it became a bit harder for Law to dodge, but yet again, only a little.

She then punched into the ground, creating a huge crack, which made the Surgeon stumble and get hit.

The punch seemed brutal, as he spat a lot of saliva. The white haired showed no concern though, as the Surgeon smirked all of a sudden.

He surprisingly seemed to still be able to go, even though many others would have succombed to the pain.

He swept her legs and rammed his open palm into her stomach, shooting her back quite far.

The force behind the punch was very surprising, as it took some time for her to regain her composure.

After getting up properly again, she rushed at him again, trying to deliver some strong kicks, only to end up needing to dodge some of Law's punches too.

At some point he created his room again and did a backflip, vanishing in thin air, only to reappear above the dome. Koneko tried to destroy the room by punching it, but her hand phased right through.

"Counter Shock!"He cried and a huge thunder exploded inside the dome.

Rias and Akeno were surprised and shocked to see the attack, but very happy to see that Koneko had managed to get out of harm's way by jumping out of the room.

"So you listened up."The blue haired stated and dissolved the room. He got out his sword then and pointed it at Koneko's chest.

"Wanna start now?"He asked and the white haired nodded. Both rushed at each other, him swinging his sword, so she had to jump, what she did.

A little strand of hair was cut as he stabbed his sword forward, missing her face by mere millimeters.

As she was in the air again to dodge a low-cut, he smirked and did a side flip."Radio knife."With that attack, he didn't only hit, but as he didn't want to really stab her, accidently cut some of her clothing.

Her blouse was open now and her skirt had a cut. She was blushing slightly, but not angry, as it was her own fault.

She wore cute red-white striped underwear, which fitted her frame, but that was not what law stared at.

He stared in her eyes to see sorrow, something he knew too well."Alright, time to put an end to that. Give up, or get hurt."He warned and smirked.

 _»So, I can just use it any time?«_

 ** _»Yes. I had to give you something to keep it even. In this world, Devils are superior to Humans, so use everything you have«_**

And so Trafalgar made his way towards the golden eyed. Slow steps, while she covered herself. She planned to attack when he came too close and waited, but what he did now, was unexpected.

His eyes widened for a sec, his veins in his forehead grew more visible, and his pupils, as well as his iris became as sharp as fine lines(The serious stare when people in one piece get angry).

With an invisible power explosion, Koneko suddenly went unconscious.

"Huh?!Koneko, what happened?!"Rias cried out, as the duo ran towards the [Rook]

"She should be fine. That was a strong version of Haki. Actually the strongest form of it. The Conqueror's Haki. The power of the emperor. Just a handful in my world possesed it and it can knock people out or scare huge monsters."He explained and made his sword disappear again.

"So, that's it for proving myself here.

Her punch was good and her tries to hit too, but that was more like wild flailing to me than a real fighting style. Always try to foresee your opponents movement, so you can counter properly."He stated.

Looking around, the shi no gekai saw a beautiful landscape with trees flowers and a nice sunset, something you couldn't enjoy in the new world, as you always had to be prepared for fights.

 _»Damn it...I do not have a clue on what to do?I...I have never really learned anything but Surgery and fighting...«_

 ** _»How about staying and figure out later. Maybe something comes up.«_**

 _»...You might be right, but don't ever try to give me orders, you hear?«_

 ** _»Don't act like you could harm me, but fine.«_** And with that conversation completed, Law sighed.

"So uh...what are the plans for the future?"He asked slightly annoyed, as the violet eyed hugged him from the side."You can decide~"

"Get off me."He ordered in a cold manner, but it seemed like she wouldn't back off...

"ara ara~ I don't think that you have to be so cold~"She said and the blue haired glared at her."get off me."He said again and she puffed her cheeks.

"Fine~But don't worry, we'll get to know each other better soon~"The ribbon wearing girl said and giggled.

"If you like, you can stay at the clubroom for tonight. I will try to bring you some blankets and the rest then, ok?"She offered, having Koneko's head on her lap. She fixed the young girl's clothing with a magical circle and latter also woke up slowly.

Law nodded and pulled over his coat again, yawning. The rather tall man walked in the clubroom again soon and sat on the couch there.

Akeno accompanied him there and soon, Rias and Koneko would return with blankets and pillows.

 ** _Later..._** "Law-kun, I'll stay here with you, just so you know.."Rias said, a little blush on her face.

 _»Is she embarassed to have a man near her at that time?«_ Law wondered with a narrowed eyebrow.

"...Sure..."He had stripped off his shirt and coat, as well as his hat and lied on one couch, two blankets at stomach height and a pillow benath his head.

Rias was liying on the other one, her wearing a white t-shirt and panties.

She had two blankets over her and a pillow.

"Law-kun, are you actually ok?I mean you are far away fron where you came from."

"I am a grown man, I can take care of myself and If I am being sent somewhere else, than so be it..."He replied and Rias went wide eyed.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you."She apolgised and sweat-dropped.

"It's fine. I appreciate today's events, I guess and I'll owe you for not kicking me out of the house while I was asleep."

"It's no problem, really."She answered and the Surgeon yawned."Great, I just want to make one thing clear. You may be a [King] but I won't take orders."He stated and the red haired nodded.

"That's fine by me. You are no devil after all. We'll discuss the plans for the future tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay."And so both went to sleep.

Rias was struggling to not say.

 _"Have sweat dreams~"_ but she assumed that he'd probably be pissed.

 ** _Next morning..._**

Trafalgar had woken up very early and so he prepared himself for the day. He washed himself in the bathroom and afterwards clothed in his attire from the day before.

Since he didn't really know anything about this place, he went for a little walk. The streets were rather empty at the time and Trafalgar enjoyed that.

The silence to think and a cool breeze in the air was perfect with the slowly rising sun. Despite never doing that before, he spaced out and walked without noticing that he was about to run into someone...

 _*Bonk*_ "Ouch..."A feminine voice said and law snapped out of it. Looking for the person he ran into, he sweat-dropped.

He had run into a girl, who wore some kind of robe and had long blonde hair. _»Is that a bad joke?«_ He thought, as her face was on the ground, but her butt high in the air.

Her innocent white panties made for quite a sight, well for perverts, but not for law."Are you ok?"He asked, as he went around her and extended his hand forward, so she could grab it after she would be able to.

As she lifted her face off the ground, she had tears at the corners of her green eyes."I-I am sorry mister, I-I didn't mean to hit you!"She cried, surprising law.

"Eh?I actually hit you."

"N-no I-I had zoned out and If I hadn't I-I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine. You were the only one, who fell down. So, are you okay?"He asked and she blinked twice."Y-yes."

"Good."And so he helped her up. He dusted off her robe and soon he realized that she was a nun.

"My name is Asia Argento and despite meeting like that, it's still nice to meet you~"She spoke and smiled at law.

She had to admit that she was a bit scared by the mean look on his face, but she was a bit too angelic to actually state it.

"Trafalgar Law."The blue haired replied and wanted to leave, but she tucked on his arm all of a sudden.

"E-excuse me, but do you know where the curch is?"She asked and the grey eyed nodded. He had seen it on his way here after all, so he just had to go back.

"Yeah, follow me."He said and the twp made their way to the church.

 ** _»So?You are a tour guide now?HAHAHAHA~!_** _»Shut it«_ He replied and kept going.

After 5 minutes, a kid, who was running around fell, surprising both.

It had a wound on his knee now, and so he cried. Asia then went to it and kneeled to it's size.

"My, my, you do not need to worry, its just a little little injury~A strong boy shouldn't cry about that~"She cheered him up and rested her hands over his injury, before her hands suddenly shone green.

After some seconds, the wound had closed and the boy thanked her."Thank you so much, you are an angel madam~!"He thanked and walked off to who. knows. where

Law was seriously surprised by her abilities and actually thought that ahe was a devil too, yet he wasn't sure and wouldn't blurt it out.

"Law-san, this there was a ability that god gifted me with."She explained and smiled at him.

 ** _»That's what they all say...«_** The dragon growled and Law smirked.

 _»Aww, is the flying piece of crap pissed now?«_ He teased, but suddenly flinched.

 ** _»Don't push it, I can take control of your body at any time.«_** _»Hmpf, Try me.«_ Law shot back, but concentrated on the nun again then.

After resuming to walk again, they soon reached their destination and the shi no gekai wondered. _»Did I zone out so hard that I didn't realize it's state?«_ "I guess I have been mistaking, it looks too old."Law stated, but the blonde shook her head."It's fine, that's the right one."She said and bowed.

"I thank you deeply Law-san. Would you accompany me for a cup of tea?I'd like to repay my debt."She said with an angel like smile, but the Surgeon shook his head.

"I have no time, sorry."He excused and was about to leave, as the girl waved at him."It was nice meeting you. I really enjoyed the little trip and hope we meet again~"She thanked and the man with the sideburns smirked.

"...may as well happen, you always meet twice in life..."He said and made his way back to the building he came from.

 ** _Later (Again)_**Law had entered the unclosed room from before and met a surprised Rias, who currently only wore a towel.

Out of respect, he turned around, only to hear a giggle."So you did have manners back then?"She stated and clothed behind his back.

"Manners can be learned everywhere. To show them is the true art."He replied as the redhead had put on her skirt and panties. Her bra was next, as she blushed.

"Uhm...sorry for my behaviour yesterday. It was just...you are new. I don't really know all about you and..."

"It's fine. I expected nonethless as I would try to make sure that everyone is checked. I could have hurt you all, as you didn't know about my abilities."He interrupted and Rias nodded.

Now dressed in the same attire from yesterday, she tapped his shoulder and he turned around."Where have you been this morning~?"She asked with a smile and the kietetsu wielder explained, even though he didn't need to.

"Sort of a long story..."

 ** _Well this is it for chap two. I don't think it's too shabby. I know, Law could be a bit more canon, but I am trying to make him become more canon-like through-out the story, as he realizes all that has happened._**

 ** _Well, I wonder how much people actually like the Idea, but hey, it's a story worth trying to write._** ** _I am sorry that the chapter took so insanely long, but I really have no time on my hands and it's only a secondary story._**

 ** _I also try to get some free-time for meetin' up with homies, learnin', drawin' and more, but I try my best to keep the stories alive._**

 _Improvements will be made, bye for now._

 _-Sntakawa Toki(Actually S **é** ntakawa, but the app is incapable of letting me have that name...)_


End file.
